Breakfast Club
by Selene Romanov
Summary: OTH version of Breakfast Club movie. Lucas is the Criminal, Nathan is the Athelete, Brooke is the Princess, Peyton is the Brain and Haley is the Basketcase. Naley & Brucas. Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

****

Breakfast Club

Princess…Brooke

Criminal…Lucas

Brain…Peyton

Basket Case…Haley

Athlete…Nathan

**__**

6:55 am on a cold spring morning in March 1984.

Blond hair glinted in the early morning sun as it crept over the trees to burnish the world with its light. Tattered blue jeans, with holes in the knees, black high tops, one with a red bandanna wrapped around the ankle walked across the dew kissed grass of the field. A blue jean jacket hung on solid shoulders, over a black shirt. A hard face with feral angled cheeks grimaced as he looked at the grey institution where he spent almost every Saturday. 

Running his hand through his shaggy golden locks, he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit a cigarette. Inhaling deeply, he felt the burn of the tar in his throat, blowing out the smoke, he watched it fade into the crisp morning air.

Coming up to the door which would lead him to his haven from hell, he ran his fingers lingeringly over the smooth asphalt cement that structured the holy educational institution.

****

A dark blue pick up truck pulled up to the entrance of Tree Hill High, clad in his blue and white Ravens jacket, Nathan sat in the passenger seat and looked out the window.

"Is this gonna happen again, son?" his dad asked.

"No Dad, I promise." Nathan looked at his father, at the cruelty and anger etched in his face from the sadistic lines marking his mouth in its permanent downwards scowl.

I don't want to become this man, he thought to himself.

"Look at me son, when I talk to you," his dad grabbed his chin in his hands and forced Nathan to look at him.

"Yeah Dad, I get it, see you at 5," Nathan wrenched his face out of his father's cold thick fingers. Slamming the door, he shouldered his backpack full of food and stuff.

****

A gray Mercedes Benz pulled up in front of the school, Brooke looked out at the school. "Daddy, couldn't you have gotten me out of this?" she pleaded with her big brown eyes.

"Sorry sugar, but Daddy tried, the principal just wouldn't budge, sorry," he patted her on the head.

"Thanks," a hint of sarcasm coated her tone, as she grabbed her coat and got out of the car.

"Wait sweetie, don't forget your lunch," he handed her a black case.

"Thanks," her lips curved in a fake smile and she shut the door, waving at her dad as he drove away. Rolling her eyes, she looked up at the school, resigned to her fate. Ascending the stairs, she sighed and opened the door, heading to the library.

****

A green truck pulled up to the front of the school steps. "Is this the first and last time, we're gonna go through this, Peyton Sawyer?" her mother demanded.

"Yes Mom," Peyton said.

"Well don't let it happen again, god your father-"

Peyton cut her off, "I get it ok, god just because they found a gun in my locker, doesn't mean the world ends," getting out of the truck, she went to slam the door. Her mother's hand stopped her.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, listen to me, if you get detention again, you'll be grounded for a month," her mother threatened.

"Like I care, the only thing I do is spend time in my room, doing homework anyways and I take Drama and get an F, cause I can't act and if I don't get straight A's, then you and Dad have a shitfit." Walking away from the door, she ignored her mother yelling her name.

Turning at the top of the stairs, she yelled, "I don't care, leave me alone." She ran to the front door and swept inside, carrying her satchel over her shoulder.

****

A burgundy oldsmobile creaked up to corner of the stairs leading up to the school, a mouse of a girl got out of the backseat on the passenger side. She moved forward to the passenger side of the car to talk to the person sitting in it.

The car roared away from her. The girl shrugged her shoulders, looked up at the school and walked inside. Pulling her brown hood over her head, she walked with slumped shoulders, her brown messenger bag twisted messily around her hips as she moved.

****

7:04 am

Corkscrew curls framed a face of beauty, but insignificant in this time, because she was labeled the geek in this reality. Belonging to the physics, latin and math club, she was an academic leader. Sitting down at a table on the right in the middle, she buried her head in her hands, going over the conversation, she'd had with her mother only minutes before.

A scuffle of feet brought her eyes out of her buried hands.

Golden locks, tattered clothes and a vacant look in the eyes. Blue like the ocean, they looked at her briefly, before dismissing her from their view. He moved to the table behind her, she heard the scrape of the chair leg as he pulled the chair. The soft poof of the chair as he sat and the subtle scouring of the wood as he flung his sneakered feet on the tabletop.

A soft swish of movement caught her attention.

Dark silky locks swept onto slender shoulders, a motion of indescribable perfection. Her chocolate eyes caught her eyes, dismissing her, they looked at the vagrant behind her. A gentle shrug of the shoulders tilted her hair slightly. Turning, she took a seat across the aisle and up at a table. Setting her black case on the chafed wood top of the table, she inhaled and settled back into the hard rubber of the chair.

A blur of motion swept into the room.

A hood covered the hair, dark brown eyes looked over the occupants of the room, going back into her shell, she settled at a table across the aisle to the vagrant but as far away as possible. Pulling her hood down, she pulled off her huge poofy jacket and stuck it in the chair next to her.

Quick light steps announced his arrival…the captain of the basketball team.

Dark spiky hair, blue and white covered his sculpted physique, soft cornflower eyes assessed the room darkening to midnight in a dark field as they alit on the vagrant in the back of the room. Nodding to his half brother, he settled himself at the same table as the designer clad, mathematically challenged prom queen.

****

7:08 am

****

"Good, you're all here," the voice of the principal broke the silence of the room.

Brooke put down her nail filer and gave her attention to him, Nathan stopped rifling through his bag and looked forward. Haley put down her bulky bag and looked at him, her eyes a glaze with distant memory sweeps. Peyton straightened her back and gave her full attention to him. Lucas closed his eyes, tipped his chair back and pretended to snore.

****

More soon….p.s. this is the OTH version of the Breakfast Club Movie.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Characters

Brooke…Princess

Lucas…Criminal

Peyton…Brain

Nathan…Athlete

Haley…Basket Case/Kook

Don Dyck…Principal

Setting

Tree Hill High in March 1984

Pairings

Brucas & Naley

Author's Note

Thanks for all the reviews. This will be an OTH version of Breakfast Club, _Not every detail from the movie will be in this story.

* * *

_

"Mr. Roe, eyes to the front of the room please," disdain coated Mr. Dyck's voice.

Lucas cracked open an eye, winked at him and shut the insolent eye again. Lacing his fingers through his hair, he hummed quietly to himself. Lost in his own world…not for long.

Don Dyck in his icky suit strutted to the vagrant's table. Pushing Lucas's feet off the table, he leaned in real close to his face.

"If you think I'm putting up with your shit, think again, pal," pulling back, he glared at the rest of the students. "Same goes for all you little shits." Straightening out the starched point of his shirt, he sneered at them.

"Hey Don," Lucas said mockingly. "Get a breath mint, cause your breath smells like trash."

"Detention next Saturday," Mr. Dyck reproached him. Turning he walked to the front of the tables.

"Attention all students, you have the next" **his watch beamed 7:12 at him** "eight hours and forty eight minutes to contemplate why you are here. For some of you, I hope not to see you again, for others that's not a possibility," he looked pointedly at Lucas.

"Each of you will write a 1,000 word essay explaining to me who you think you are and how you think I see you as the person that you claim to be." Handing out plain lined sheets of paper and pencils to everyone, he smiled stupidly.

"There will be no talking, no moving from your seats, no wandering of the hallways, etc. etc." Clapping his hands, he walked to the door of the library. "This door stays opens, so I can see you."

As soon as he left, Lucas pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Sneering derisively at anyone who looked at him, he braced his feet on the table top. Rocking precariously back and forth, he inhaled on his tar infested cigarette.

Peyton looked at him, "Do you know that smoking kills you." Staring pointedly at his face, her eyes taking in his unkempt appearance.

"Really," Lucas sneered, false awe in his voice, getting out of his chair, he walked over to her. Blowing smoke in her face, "Guess this means you're going to die too." His brows arched sarcastically at her.

"There's no need to be rude to her Lucas," Nathan butted in.

"What would you know jockstrap head," Lucas pushed Nathan back in his seat.

"I know that if you touch me again, your face will be introduced to my fist and then the floor," Nathan spat back at him.

Sighing heavily, she napped her bubblegum, "Boys could you like get a hold of yourselves," Brooke attempted to admonish them for their childish behavior. "If you're gonna fight, can you like do it away from me. I don't want to get any blood or stuff on my outfit." Smiling sweetly at them, she sat back in her chair.

In the back of the room, Haley popped her head out of her hoodie and looked at them. Her hair, an appealing dark brown, like mocha, was in wild disarray, so you could barely make out her face. She pulled out a large rectangular book and opened it. She grabbed the pencil, Don had given her and started sketching.

Peyton settled back in her seat, her mind ablaze with ideas for the essay, she'd been told to write. Thinking aloud, "Who am I? What am I? Why am I here?"

Lucas looked over at her, "What are you doing?" his eyes mocked her, he watched her reaction to his question.

"I'm trying to write the essay, what are you doing?" Peyton glared at him. "Besides being annoying." She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"I am pondering the meaning of life. Boys and girls, why are we here?" Lucas yelled out to the room.

"We're here because we got in trouble, you're here cause you're always in trouble," Nathan answered him.

"How's Daddy dearest, are you still his bitch?" Lucas taunted, clapping his hand over his heart and rolling his eyes.

"How's Uncle Keith? Still a drunken asshole?" Nathan replied.

A loud snap of bubblegum distracted them from their argument, "Oh my god, could you guys like be quiet, I'm having a moment here," Brooke softly said. Her eyes were shut and she had perched herself on the tabletop in some kind of weird pose.

Lucas got out of his chair and went to stand in front of her. She was wearing a denim skirt and black tights. Lucas kneeled down and tried to see between her legs, her foot reached out and kicked him squarely in the chest. Catching him off guard, he fell on his ass.

"Nice try asshole," Brooke smirked at him. "You won't be the last guy to try and look up my skirt, at least next time try not to get caught." Leaning down, she tapped him lightly on the shoulder and clambered back into her seat.

A soft giggle broke Lucas's concentration, he looked back and saw the weird girl with all the hair laughing at him. Not one to be laughed at, he got up brashly and strutted back to her table. "Find something funny?"

She looked up at him and squeaked, burying her head in her hood.

"What are you doing, Mr. Roe?" Mr Dyck asked from behind him.

"Trying to console this poor lost soul, she just can't comprehend how to write the essay and I was offering her as much help as I could," turning Lucas looked at him, tossing out the insult with a smile.

"Sit down shithead, I told you not to move out of your seat, that's the only warning you'll get from me," Dyck sneered at him.

After Dyck left the room again, Lucas got up out of his seat and walked to the big heavy door that was open out into the hallway. Removing a screw or two from the door, he watched it slam shut and quickly ran back to his seat.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

****

Characters

Brooke…….Princess

Lucas……….Criminal

Nathan……Athlete

Peyton………Brain

Haley………..Kook

Dyck………….Principal

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter Three.

Direct quotes from the movie, I've changed some of the words around to suit the story. My source for the quotes is: not showing up, it's a geocities website devoted to the Breakfast Club w/ quotes.

* * *

**(start of direct quotes)**

"Lucas, that's, that's school property there... you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with," Peyton tried to appeal to the good side of his personality.

"That's very funny, come on, fix it," Nathan laughed quickly and stared at him.

"You should really fix that," Peyton repeated herself.

"Am I a genius?" he waggled his eyebrows at them.

"No, you're an asshole!" He rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

"What a funny guy!" Lucas commented.

"Fix the door Lucas!" Nathan tried one last time to reason with him.

"Everyone just shut up, here comes Dyck," he sat in his seat, hands folded neatly together on the table, a look of innocence on his face.

"Gimme that." He grabbed Lucas's hands and pried them open, coming up with nothing.

"I don't have anything," waving his hands in the air.

"You want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you?" he growled at Lucas.

**"**I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time, the world's an imperfect place." He said with a straight face, inside he was laughing his ass off.

"Nathan, front and center, come here," Dyck yelled to the varsity athlete.

"How come Nathan gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up," his hands flailed in the air. Cupping his hands over his mouth, he yelled, "IT'LL BE ANARCHY!"

Lucas watched while Dyck had Nathan move a bookstand in front of the door to hold it open. "It's too heavy, Dyck, it won't hold," he yelled.

"Sit down shithead," Dyck yelled back.

"Yes sir," Lucas saluted him and sat back in his chair as he watched the door slam on the bookstand. His shoulders shook softly with laughter, while Dyck stood there staring at the door like it was possessed.

"You're not fooling anyone, Lucas. The next screw that falls out is going to be you," his sneer could be seen across the room.

"Eat my shorts," Lucas said under his breath.

"What was that?" Dyck asked.

**"** Eat. My. Shorts." Lucas emphasized.

You just bought yourself another Saturday," Dyck stuck out his finger.

**"** Ugh, I'm crushed." A look of disgust crossed his face.

**"** You just bought one more right there," Dyck was starting to smile now.

**"** Well, I'm free next Saturday, too! Beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar," he joked.

**"** Good. Because it's going to be filled. We'll keep going. Want another one? Say the word. Just say the word. Instead of going to prison you'll come here. Are you through?"

**"** No," Lucas scoffed.

**"** I'm doing society a favor by keeping you in here every Saturday," Dyck smiled, displaying his yellowing teeth.

"What's happening is by giving me a detention every Saturday, you're telling the world that you're a pathetic man with nothing better to do than spend it with me," he smirked.

**"**That's another one right now. I've got you the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?" Dyck yelled.

"Yes, that's how much I love you," he puckered his lips up and kissed his hand.

"You got it! Right there, that's another one, pal."

**"**Cut it out!" Brooke glared at him.

"You through?"

**"**Not even close, BUD."

**"** Good. You got one more, right there."

**"** You really think I give a shit?" Lucas swore.

"Another. You through?" Dyck asked.

**"** How many is that?" he scrunched up his face in mock confusion.

"That's seven including when you asked Mr.Dyck here if Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet," Peyton said.

**"**Now it's eight. You stay out of this," Dyck turned on Peyton.

"It's only seven, obviously you can't count worth a shit," she mumbled under her breath.

"Shut up, pisshead. You're mine, Lucas. For two months, I've got you in here with me," he smirked happily.

**"**What can I say? I'm thrilled to be spending the time in your company, Sir," he tossed out the formal address scornfully.

Dyck walked to the shut library door, "Now that's it! I'm gonna be right outside those doors. Next time I have to come in here, I'm crackin' skulls." He smacked his hands together for good effect.

(end of direct quotes)

* * *

"He's a damn idiot, if he thinks I'm staying in here to rot while he's gone," Lucas jumped up from his seat.

"Are you stupid, you just got 2 months worth of detention, do you want more?" Brooke yelled at him.

"What I need doll face is to get away from you and the rest of these idiots," Lucas said with his back to her.

"Could you at least look at me when you talk to me, or is that even too undignified for you to do," Brooke challenged him.

Straightening his shoulders, Lucas turned and walked over to her, leaning down, he looked her dead in the eye. "What's wrong prom queen, not getting enough attention, hey since we're alone, let's impregnate the prom queen, should make for some interesting fun."

Brooke moved her chair back in fear, her eyes darting from him back to the wall.

Nathan stepped in, "If you touch her, I'll kill you."

"Oh really sporto, you promise," Lucas said in a girlish voice.

"Yeah I promise," Nathan replied.

"Don't you think it would be fun to play with the prom queen, would make a change from all the guys you play with every day in wrestling practice," Lucas teased him, the last few words said in a breathy girly voice.

"Back off Lucas or I will beat you down," Nathan stood up, his shoulders shaking with anger.

"You promise," Lucas tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Nathan swung with his right fist aiming for Lucas's face. Lucas ducked and Nathan hit dead air. Brooke backed out of the way in fear and watched them. Lucas punched Nathan softly in the gut and pushed him over.

Tossing back his golden locks in anger, his nostrils flared. "Next time sporto, I won't be so delicate." Moving quickly, he walked to the heavy door that barred them from their freedom and slipped out into the hallway.

Brooke leant down to Nathan, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he stood up and gingerly felt his ribs, feeling a slight twinge, he knew he'd have a bruise, but nothing worse tomorrow.

"Thanks for defending me," Brooke said.

Nathan nodded and looked up at the clock. It was only 8:03 am.

"Where did the juvenile delinquent go?" Peyton asked them.

"Who knows?" Brooke said, filing her nails.

"Who cares?" Nathan spat out.

"I care." A quiet voice from the back said.

The other three turned to look at her. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked at them. Grabbing her bag, she walked over to the door where Lucas had left and looked back at them.

"Coming?" she asked.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters**

**Brooke…….Princess**

**Lucas……….Criminal**

**Nathan……Athlete**

**Peyton………Brain**

**Haley………..Kook**

**Dyck………….Principal**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here's Chapter 4. More soon.**

**

* * *

**Dancing down the hallway, running her fingers lightly along the walls, she hummed to herself, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. She spotted Lucas down the hall, running after him, she grabbed his jacket and turned him around. 

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm defacing school property," he gestured to the spray can in his hand, he drawn a cock and balls over the picture of Dyck as principal. "I'm sure, he'll love our devotion to him, this speaks words?" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You're funny, it's a refreshing change from these druids," Haley said quietly.

Lucas looked at her, really looked at her for the first time, looking past the baggy clothes and freaky hairdo. "Thanks, wanna go cause more trouble."

"Sure." she smiled, grabbing the spray can.

"Wait, you guys, Dyck is heading this way, we have to get back to the library," Peyton called softly from the corner past where Luke and Haley were standing.

"Shit." Lucas said, sprinting to a run he ran back down the hall and headed for the library. Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Brooke followed him. They ran through the door and to their seats.

10 seconds later, the door opened and Dyck strolled in. "How are my essays coming?"

The students looked blankly at him.

"I'll be back in half an hour to check on you," tapping his watch, he backed out of the library.

20 minutes had passed…

Brooke stared blankly at the wall, her head propped up in her hand. Her brown eyes usually sparkling with energy were devoid of any glimmer.

Lucas struck a match on the sole of his shoe, pulling out a cigarette, he lit up. Blowing out the fire, he sat back and inhaled deeply.

Nathan was playing with the strings in his sweater, pulling them from one side to another, back and forth, to keep himself amused.

Peyton crossed her legs, she really had to go pee badly. Shifting from one foot to another, she tried holding her breath, counting to 1,000 and nothing worked.

Haley sat there, fully concentrated on her task at hand. One hand was steadily wrapping thread around a finger on her other hand to see how purple it would go.

They all closed their eyes and started dozing off. The door opened and Dyck's voice telling them to wake up could be heard.

"Who has to go pee?" he asked.

Five hands shot up. "Ok well girls and then boys can go. Girls you have five minutes, the bathroom is around the corner and please no primping that takes an hour." His eyes shot to Brooke when he said that.

"What?" she said defensively.

"Go." Dyck tapped his watch. "Time is running out."

Rolling her eyes, Brooke pushed past him and out the door. Haley moved quickly past Dyck, before squeaking and running out the door. Peyton walked out the door, making no noise or rolling her eyes.

Nathan and Lucas sat back to wait.

Dyck looked at them, "So you two are brothers, do you get along?"

Luke and Nathan looked at each other and looked away. Their silence spoke volumes.

In the Bathroom

Brooke shut the stall door behind her and walked over to the mirror, her manicured hands caressed her skin lightly, picking and feathering her hair back into place. She pulled out her compact and reapplied her lipstick.

Peyton moved awkwardly up to the counter, looking at herself and hating what she saw reflected in the mirror. She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she was anyone else.

Brooke looked over at Peyton, "you okay?"

"Yeah, why." Peyton looked at the Prom Queen. Looking back at her reflection…_boring gray blue eyes, corkscrew dirty blond curls, milky complexion and a lanky figure. I should've been a guy, maybe then I be considered something other than a dog._

Swallowing heavily, Peyton pushed away from the counter and ambled over to the door and left.

Brooke watched her leave, wondering what her problem was. If she had low self-esteem, it couldn't be because the girl thought she was unfortunate looking. She was pretty enough, with the right touch. _Peyton…her name was…an interesting one…for an interesting girl. Tall, curly golden hair, slate eyes, slender figure. Her sense of style could do with a makeover…today she was wearing blue jeans, two sizes too big that hung off her hips, a red shirt with a black skull on it._

And then there was the other girl…Haley was it? She was a mess all over. Spiky messed up brown hair sticking out in every direction, mocha brown eyes. Her sense of style was seriously screwed up. A brown sweater, three sizes too big, a brown skirt, black leggings, black sneakers and her big black woolly coat with its parka faux fur lined hood.

Brooke shivered and then looked at her own reflection. _Stylish is my middle name. Today she was sporting a pink blouse, loosely floating around her chest. A brown leather skirt ending at knee length and brown soft kid boots. Silver bracelets circled her wrist, clinking as she moved._

"Time to head back to prison." She told her reflection, smirking at herself over her shoulder. She sighed heavily and left the bathroom.

"Finally," Luke and Nathan said simultaneously. Both left the library together and headed to the bathroom.

"3 minutes," Dyck yelled after them, turning he regarded the three girls in front of him.

"Ladies, how are we today?" sarcasm laced his voice.

"I could be shopping right now."

"I could be doing homework right now."

"I could be jumping off a bridge and flying right now."

The last response made Brooke and Peyton turn around to look at Haley.

"What I could," she shrugged her shoulders, looking down, she started rifling through her bag.

The boys reappeared a couple minutes later.

"Good, I'll be seeing you soon." Dyck exited the library.

"Great, it's only 9:14, this sucks," Nathan groaned aloud.

"Let's play a game." Lucas suggested.

"What?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"Truth or Dare."

"Sure," Nathan agreed. Brooke pushed him, "You're gonna play a game with him."

"Yeah it's better than sitting here and staring at the wall." He turned his chair to face Luke's table.

"Anymore takers?" Lucas cajoled.

Haley walked over and sat down next to him at his table. "Sure, superstar, let's get all our dirty secrets out." She blew a bubble at him and then snapped it. "ummm, strawberry, my favorite." She winked at Lucas.

Peyton moved her chair over, so she sat between Haley and Nathan. "Let's play."

"Princess?" Lucas looked over at Brooke.

"What," she glared at him.

"Wouldn't be a real game without our resident prom queen," Lucas bowed his head as if she were royalty.

"Fine." She turned her seat so she was sitting next to Nathan. "Since it was your suggestion, you go first."

Lucas looked around at his willing victims. Rubbing his hands in glee, he asked, "Truth or Dare?" to…

Review and you'll know who…speculation is welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews…here's chapter five.

* * *

Lucas looked around at his willing victims. Rubbing his hands in glee, he asked, "Truth or Dare?" to Peyton.

"Truth?" her fingers were rubbing at her eyes. They were watering profusely, putting a hand in her sweater pocket, she pulled out a pair of glasses. Sliding them on, over the ridge of her nose, so she could see comfortably. She pushed her hair behind her ears and looked at them out of her glasses.

Lucas sat back in his chair, eyes dead on her, "Have you ever had sex on school property?"

Peyton looked him in the eye, "No, but I'm willing to bet you have."

Lucas winked at her and looked away, "Your turn, four eyes."

"My name is Peyton, junkie boy." She smirked at him and turned to Brooke.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare." Brooke straightened her shoulders and glared at Peyton, daring her to come up with something good.

"I dare you," Peyton drew out the words, endlessly, "to kiss Haley on the lips."

Brooke looked over at the basket case girl, who was staring back at her. A twinkle in her eyes and a half smirk on her lips.

"No way." Brooke pushed back her chair and stood up.

"Or you can give junkie boy a lap dance in your bra and undies." Peyton sat back and waited for the Prom Queen to pick.

Brooke sat back down, "Fine, I'll kiss the weird girl, but if this gets around, I'll kill each and every one of you."

Brooke walked over to where Haley sat next to Lucas and knelt down to Haley's face. Closing her eyes, she puckered up and waited….nothing happened.

"We're waiting, to see the Prom Queen get it on," Lucas taunted her.

Rolling her eyes, Brooke leaned in and kissed Haley on the lips. Soft and tender at first, a slight taste of cinnamon and smoke. Haley kissed her back lightly, her hands lightly touching Brooke's shoulders.

Brooke pulled back and wiped the back of her hand over her mouth, "My turn."

"Nathan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Haley a lap dance in your boxer shorts and only your boxer shorts, all other clothes must go." Brooke grinned widely.

Turning Haley's chair out into the aisle. Nathan disrobed down to his boxer shorts, placing his hands on either side of her chair. He leaned down and tipped her chin up, lightly brushing her hair out of her eyes.

He looked into her eyes, mocha met chocolate. He winked at her and the slow gyration of his hips started as he rotated from left to right. His hands lightly racing over his chest, his six pack of abs flexing as he moved.

Shaking it like a hot pepper, he moved to the rhythm in his head and kept going until everyone else was doubled over laughing.

Flushing a dark red, Nathan grabbed his clothes and put them on. Turning to his brother, "your turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lucas played with his lighter.

"I dare you to…..

* * *

**Review and you'll get an update sooner.**


	6. Chapter 6

I know, shorter than the other chappies, but that's how I write them. Thanks for the excellent reviews. Here's chappie 6.

* * *

"I dare you to have Brooke give you a makeover so that you look like a girl and you have to go tell Dyck boy how much you love him," Nathan smirked back at him.

Luke looked over at Brooke, who had a big grin on her face, "No way in hell."

"Hell yes, your turn to be the guinea pig," Nathan laughed and gestured to Brooke. "May the torture begin."

15 minutes later…

"A bit more blush and he'll have supermodel cheekbones," Brooke assumed a snobby accent, making Lucas feel like he was under a microscope.

Lucas pulled away, when Brooke was done with him. "Wait you need a finishing touch."

Pulling at his bandanna, she wrapped it around his neck, fluffed up his hair and kissed him on the cheek, collapsing in hysterics, "You're ready for your date with Dyck boy." She pushed him towards the door.

"This concludes our game of Truth or Dare, after I get to truth/dare someone," Lucas scowled at them.

He was almost knocked backwards when Principal Dyck walked in. His mouth was open as if to say something, he stopped when he saw Lucas.

"Roe what is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Lucas looked back at them, looking as if he had swallowed something very nasty, squaring his shoulders, he turned to the Principal.

"Sir, I have to tell you that I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you," he sneered curling his lips and then bowed his head slightly and looked up at the Principal.

"Get back in your seat, you weirdo," pushing Lucas away, the other four students noticed the red flush on Dyck's cheeks and struggled not to die laughing.

Lucas took his seat and wiped at the makeup and crap on his face, pulling his bandanna off his neck. He glared daggers at Brooke.

"It is now 10:30, I suggest you get to work on your essays," Dyck stated and walked out.

"Ok that was seriously hilarious," Nathan laughed, which Brooke and Peyton echoed.

Haley just stared at Lucas, "Man I feel so bad for you, I think he has a thing for you, did you see how red he was? After you hit on him." She slapped Luke on the shoulder faux sympathetically.

"Whatever," Lucas turned away from them.

Getting out of his seat, he exited the room and went to the bathroom.

Glaring at his reflection, he properly removed all the shit from his face. Tying his bandanna back around his ankle, he straightened his shirt and then flicked it at the neck for a crooked angle.

Walking back to the library, he peeked his head in, "I'm going on a field trip, anyone want to come with me?"

He released the door and began walking to his locker…where fun things were kept.

A few seconds later, he was joined by the other four.

"That reminds me," Luke turned to Haley, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Haley blew her hair out of her eyes and winked at him.

"I dare you to moon all of us right now?" he laughed at his joke.

"Ok." Haley handed her bag to Peyton, pulling up her sweater, she peeled her skirt and undies down and mooned all of them. Shaking her butt as she did it, gave it that special extra effort.

Lucas laughed till his sides ached. Nathan stood there dumbfounded, Peyton and Brooke laughed hysterically as well.

"What's wrong boy toy?" Haley hit Nathan on the chin lightly.

"Nothing, I just…" he trailed off.

"Something wrong with my butt?" Haley took on a defensive stance.

"No, nothing wrong." Nathan asserted his opinion. _I just think your butt is luscious and squeezable and I should be the only one doing the squeezing.

* * *

_

More soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews, plz review more. I thank the ones that already do, but for the ones that just read it, I would really appreciate a review. So plz hit the little button for me and review.;)

* * *

Fun things were indeed in his locker. Smelly lunches that he kept from days and days ago, ripped books, torn assignments and such. Opening a small square locker on the bottom, he pulled out a plastic baggie full of something and stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

The five of them ran down the hallway, enjoying the stretch of exercise on their legs and the freedom. Turning around a corner, they spotted Dyck at the water fountain. He was between them and the way back to the library.

"Shit." Lucas stomped his feet and cursed.

"We have to get back to the library, I can't have another detention, I'll die or my parents will kill me," Peyton started hyperventilating.

"Calm down," Nathan patted her on the shoulder.

Pulling the mystery plastic baggie out of his pocket, he shoved it in Nathan's sweater pocket. "Loose this sporto and I'll kill you." Patting his half brother's shoulder, he pushed him in the opposite direction. "Go."

"What?" Nathan stood there, trying to be loyal and brave.

"Get the hell out of here, before you all get caught, I'll distract Dyck," Lucas turned off and ran down the hallway, shouting at the top of his lungs and pounding on the walls.

"Shit." Nathan looked back at Lucas and turned down the corner that would lead them back to the library and away from Dyck.

Peyton and Haley followed him, Brooke stood rooted to the spot. "C'mon Brooke," Nathan grabbed her sleeve.

"That was so nice of him," Brooke mumbled to herself, looking back over her shoulder at where Lucas had gone. Sacrificing himself for them was so noble of him.

"Hurry," Nathan turned another corner and slipped back into the library, the three girls on his heels.

* * *

Lucas ran into the gym, grabbed a basketball and started shooting with it. Some shots missing the hoop and some going through the twined netting.

Score.

Dyck stormed into the gym, "Mr. Roe, what are you doing?"

"Sitting in the library was so boring, I needed some action," tossing the basketball to Dyck. He grabbed his jacket and walked back to the library ahead of Dyck.

Dyck addressed the other four students, "Unfortunately, I must relieve you of Mr. Roe's company, he's too special to be spending detention with you."

Lucas stopped at the door, "Wait Mr. Dyck, sporto has some of my stash in his sweater pocket."

Dyck pushed Lucas out the door and could be heard yelling at Lucas until the door slammed, blocking out their voices.

* * *

"That was noble of him," Brooke said quietly.

"Eat me, sweetie, why don't you go shag him then, if you're so damn grateful," Nathan said darkly.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Brooke turned on him. Eyes flashing angrily, fingers clenched in tights fists.

"You." Nathan sighed and grabbed his bag and went to sit next to Haley.

"Bastard." Brooke mumbled beneath her breath.

"Excuse me," Nathan piped up behind her.

"You heard me," Brooke turned to look at him over her shoulder, snootily.

"Oh excuse me, for daring to be mean to my pathetic excuse for a half brother," Nathan raged at her.

"At least he's not petrified us of his daddy," Brooke tossed back quietly.

Exploding out of his chair, he marched over to Brooke, rolling back his sleeve, he pushed it in Brooke's face. A burn mark from a cigar or something similarly shaped could be seen.

"Does this look like I'm afraid of my monster of a father, you have no idea of the hell that I put up with at my house to be half the man he claims I should be." Nathan yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Nathan," she said sincerely, "But how is that my fault, I'm sorry your dad's an asshole, but-" she was cut off by Nathan storming off into the stacks of the library.

Peyton and Haley stared at her and then looked at where Nathan had disappeared to. "What?" she turned back to her table and buried her head in her hands.

Haley pushed back her chair and disappeared into the stacks to go talk to Nathan.

She found him in the science section. He was sitting on the ground, knees up and his elbows braced on them. He exhaled loudly, "Why does she have to be so damn confrontational?"

Haley bent down, putting a finger to his lips, she pulled out a piece of cinnamon flavored gum and shoved it in his mouth. "No talking for three minutes."

She smiled sweetly at him and rolled back her sleeve to time him.

* * *

Brooke pushed back her seat and walked over to the library door where Lucas had disappeared behind. Peeking out the door, she looked back over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked.

"To be with people who appreciate me," Brooke tossed back and slipped out the door.

Creeping over to the office door, she peeked inside, seeing no sign of Dyck. She crept into his office and saw no sign of Lucas or Dyck. Seeing a door marked "washroom", she knew he couldn't be in there. Biting her lip lightly, she walked out of the principal's office and down a hallway that led to the first aid room and other offices.

About halfway down the hall, she saw another door plainly steel with no markings on it, she tried the door handle, it was locked. Pulling a bobby pin out of her hair, she picked the lock and opened it quietly.

Lucas sat there on a box, tossing back his head, a lock of spiky hair fell into his eye. He blew it back. "What are you doing here Princess?" his eyes danced with mischief.

"I came to be with someone who I can talk to without wanting to hit them, or will you turn into your brother and act like an asshole too?" Brooke asked.

Her hands crisscrossed over one another on the door handle, ready to open the door and flee if need be.

"Nah, pull up a box and join in my misery," Lucas joked.

"How about we lock the door and find a way out of here," Brooke suggested.

Lucas looked up at the ceiling and smiled, Brooke followed his line of thinking and her smile mirrored his.

* * *

Peyton sat alone in the library, her thoughts jumbling around in her head. Nathan was off sulking in the stacks, Haley was with him. Lucas was dragged off to god knows where and Brooke had gone off to find him. _I'm all alone as usual._

Sighing heavily, she inhaled sharply when the library door opened. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

Tall, lean, muscled body, whipcord thin, spiky brown hair, black jeans, black vest over a blue shirt and black boots. _Jake.

* * *

_

Ok, I know, there's only 5 personalities in Breakfast Club. But consider Jake a sub for the janitor guy you see in the movie, except Jake will be Peyton's guy in the story. She needs someone or she'll be a boring character. So hope you like.

Next chappie will feature: Brooke and Lucas escaping the storage room, but where will they end up? Will they get caught? Nathan and Haley bond somewhat, but something will get in their way? Peyton and Jake will do the awkward dance of courtship and with something sweet…


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chappie 8, mostly Jake & Peyton, some Naley & Brucas. Read & review plz. Sorry for delay, been busy w/ start of school again. Rolling eyes, school sucks!

* * *

**

"Hey Peyton," Jake sauntered over to her, hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels, he looked around at the empty library.

"Hi Jake," she was totally tongue tied around him, he was so gorgeous and he was talking to a geek like her. Looking down to hide her blushing cheeks, she stared at her shoes.

"What's going on?" he gestured to the empty tables.

"Lucas got in shit from Dyck, Brooke went to find him, Nathan and Haley are in the stacks and I'm here alone," she laughed derisively at the last part about herself.

"Well you're not alone, I'm here now," he smiled at her.

"Why are you even here? Do you have detention?" she asked.

"No, usually I come by to keep Lucas company, Dyck doesn't know though, so it can be our little secret," he slid a finger to his lips in the cliché silent pose, smiling at her.

"Oooo-kkkay," Peyton stuttered, cracking her knuckles to take her mind off the presence of Jake.

Brooke looked up at the ceiling and then over at Lucas, smiling, "Let's do it."

"So the princess has a sense of adventure," Lucas teased her.

"Well duh, I'd be pretty dull if I was a goody goody all the time, I'll leave that for Peyton," rolling her eyes, she grabbed a chair and started moving some boxes out of the way.

Nathan blew a bubble and stared at Haley, "Time's up, so what'd you want to do now?" Haley asked.

Pulling the bag of weed out of his sweater pocket, he smiled mischievously and looked at Haley.

Her eyes sparkled, "Sweet, sporto has a sense of adventure," laughing at him, she stood up and helped him up. "Let's go find somewhere to smoke this."

"So what are you doing in detention?" Jake asked.

"They found a gun in my locker," she admitted quietly.

"No shit Sawyer, you're lucky you didn't get expelled," his expressive brows arched high on his forehead.

"Why do you come here to keep Lucas company?" Peyton asked, her forehead creased in deep thought.

"Because he's a guy who got dealt a raw hand and he doesn't really have any friends, so I try to be one to him, he's been there for me in the past," sitting down next to her, he looked into her eyes.

"So why did you have a gun in your locker?" his eyes met hers and refused to look away.

"Because I felt like my life was worth nothing and no one would miss me," looking away from Jake, she laughed harshly. "It's true, no one would miss me, I'm not even a blip on the radar of existence."

"You're a blip on my radar of existence," Jake tilted her face back to him, leaning forward, he lightly brushed her lips with his. Shocks seemed to fly from his chest up his throat and explode like fireworks in his brain.

Peyton pressed forward and tasted Jake…_sweet pine and sandalwood…_his lips were moist and he teased her bottom lip between his teeth gently. Her shoulders shook in laughter. Pulling back, her eyes started watering.

"Normally I don't get this reaction, but do tell," Jake was perplexed.

"It's funny to me, because I never dreamt that my first kiss would be in the library while I'm in detention with you and that it would feel like that," Peyton explained.

"You don't like me?" Jake pulled back, feeling the flinch of rejection. He really liked Peyton, she maybe a geek in the eyes of teen hierarchy, but to him, she was awesome and different.

"I like you, this is just something beyond my wildest dreams, I never thought that a guy like you would kiss someone like me," she tried to explain again.

Jake smiled when she said she liked him and then frowned when she said guys like you and girls like me. "What'd you mean guys like me and girls like you?"

Putting a hand over his lips, she closed her eyes and blurted out, "You are a totally hot dreamy intelligent, witty guy, you make my day brighter when I see you, life has more meaning when you're around. I'm nothing and you're everything. You're the sun and I'm the moon. Two things that are different, one that is beautiful and loved by all and the other is invisible and hopeless."

Silence stood between them while Peyton scrunched her eyes shut and refused to open them. Pulling her hand back from his lips, she waited to hear the squeak of the door as Jake left, by now he knew what a freak she was and would probably tell the whole school and she'd be an even bigger outcast than before.

Nathan opened the door of the Modern Languages room on the second floor of the Library and shut it behind him and Haley.

Ripping a couple pages out of a book, Haley rolled the dope up and passed one to Nathan, "Got a light?" he asked.

"Sure, somewhere in my bag of magical tricks," she teased him.

"You're amazing you know," he said quietly, looking at her, his gaze reflective of his thoughts. Deep and poignant.

Haley felt her heart swell bigger at what she saw in his eyes, then her head shouted at her. You can't open your heart up, remember what happened last time. Enjoy his company and that is it. A mask shut down her happy emotions and she looked at Nathan, eyeing him coolly.

Flicking her lighter, she lit him up and he was puffing away happily a second later. Lighting hers up, she said goodbye to reality and hello to fantasy.

"Almost got it, careful before the chair collapses from your overblown ass," Lucas said to Brooke.

"I do not have a fat ass, you jerk and why do I have to go first?" Brooke whined.

"Just go, before Dyck gets in here," Lucas ordered her.

"Fine." Brooke climbed up into the ceiling, having removed the panel and put it on the floor. Crawling along, she stopped about ten feet later and saw Lucas putting the panel back in so Dyck hopefully wouldn't follow them.

"Move it Princess," he called up to her.

"Yeah yeah I'm going," she started wriggling down the tunnel.

Peyton waited and waited and when nothing happened, she opened her eyes and saw Jake sitting there, staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me? Why didn't you leave?" she asked, her tone nervous and wobbly.

"Because I think you're an amazing person, I don't know why you think you're nothing, you're everything to me. I watch you in classes, you're in your own world, you don't talk to anyone, I like that, you have your ambitions, your academic goals, plus I think you're gorgeous." Tentatively he touched a lock of her hair, twirling it between his fingers.

"Really?" her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Yeah really," smiling at her, he leaned in to kiss her. A loud crash in the stacks broke through their dreamy state.

"Nathan and Haley," Peyton groaned.

* * *

**If you want more, plz review, pretty pretty plz!**


	9. Chapter 9

Loud giggles broke through the silence of the library, Peyton ran towards the sound and saw Luke and Brooke lying on the floor. Brooke was laughing hysterically and Luke was looking a bit embarrassed that something so bizarre had happened to him.

Leaning over, he smacked Brooke's ass, "This thing busted the roof, way to go Davis," he taunted her sarcastically.

"You bastard, take it back, I do not have a fat ass," getting to her feet, she cuffed him on the side of the head. Sticking her head in the air, she turned and walked away.

Only to be thrown back when she ran into a solid human body, falling back, she landed on Lucas again. Snorting in laughter, she used Luke's silent form to push herself off the floor.

Looking up to see what she'd run into, she saw Nathan standing there, posing as if he were a model. He looked over at her and started giggling hysterically.

"Hah hah, poor little princess fell over," squeaking in hilarity, he convulsed into gales of laughter.

"What the hell is going on?" Luke stood up and poked his half brother in the chest.

Nathan poked him back. "What the hell man?" he mocked Luke.

A loud banging noise startled the group of five. A crash of something could be heard, the five awkwardly ran towards the noise to see that Haley had knocked over a display of books.

She was poking one of them, asking it, "Are you okay?" she leaned over, putting her ear to the cover of the book. Looking up at them with a sad expression on her face, "It's dead, I killed it." Tears streaked down her face. "Are you gonna charge me with murder?" she whispered to them, looking down at the pile of books.

Peyton looked at Luke who looked at Brooke who looked at Jake who looked back at Nathan and Haley.

Peyton stepped up, "Haley, you knocked over a pile of books, you didn't kill them." She explained slowly, emphasizing the motions with her hands.

Haley sank to her knees, "I killed the books, I'm a horrible person, what's wrong with me?"

Nathan kicked one and laughed at her, "You're a book killer, you're gonna be charged with murder."

"Nooooooo," Haley screamed, covering her ears with her hands.

"Haley he's joking," Peyton tried to reason with her.

"Nate, where's my weed?" Luke asked, sticking his hand.

Nathan handed him an empty bag, "Here ya go, Bro. Thanks for the fun."

"You little shit, you smoked it all," Grabbing Nathan by the scruff of his sweater. He smacked him back against the wall.

Haley pushed between them, "Nooo, don't touch my pookie."

"What?" that distracted Luke for a second.

"He's my pookie, you can't touch my pookie, or I'll kill you," assuming a weird karate pose, she kicked her leg out, almost hitting Luke.

"I will kick you, if you touch my pookie," she enunciated slowly.

Releasing Nathan and looking at Haley, "You're both fucked up, but that's what happens to people who aren't used to drugs."

Throwing his hands up in the air, he turned and walked back to the main part of the library. Brooke followed him.

Peyton stands there with Jake and a stoned Haley and Nathan.

Taking Jake's hand awkwardly, she pulls him off to the stacks. The intent obvious, they aren't going there to look at books, or talk in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you like this…thanks for all the awesome reviews. Yes, book killer I am, indeed. I thought it was funny too. Without further ado, Chapter Ten, enjoy!

* * *

Peyton pushed Jake back against the book shelf, her hands fluttered up his arms to his neck. Leaning forward, she kissed him tentatively, somewhat nervously, she couldn't believe she was kissing her crush. She'd had the hugest crush on him since Chemistry class last year. This year, he was in her class but he was partners with Sandy Mitchell, a cute buxom cheerleader. Jake floated from crowd to crowd, but he was close to Luke and friendly with Nathan which spoke volumes of his friends.

Jake stood there, letting her have her way with him just to see what she would do. He'd first noticed Peyton last year in Chemistry, she wore these ridiculously thick framed glasses, which hid her gorgeous blue eyes. He'd been staring at her quite obviously, but no one had noticed. She tossed her head back to laugh throatily at something her lab partner had said to her and Jake felt jealousy seer him that second.

Peyton stepped back, Jake wasn't responding or anything. _I'm horrible at this, he's so experienced and everything and I-_ Her thought was cut off by the gentle caress of Jake's lips covering hers. _oh, this is very nice…very fiery and……and……….._ Her mind faded into oblivion as she stopped trying to analyze her reaction to his kiss as she would a chemistry problem and just let herself feel.

His hands tangled together around her waist, moving them so she had her back to the book shelf. He moved closer, so their bodies were aligned from shoulder to hip.

Peyton felt a rush of sensation, starting at her throat, which so was dry she couldn't breathe. Jake was nibbling on her throat, drifting down, his lips suckled on her pulse point lightly, her hand crept up to cradle his head. "Harder," her soft whisper fell between them in the silence of the stacks.

Jake pulled back, his eyes heavy with desire. Looking down at her, he saw flushed cerulean eyes, flushed cheeks, tousled hair, "Damn you're sexy." Linking their hands together, he settled them on either side of her shoulders. Moving back towards her, he latched back onto where her pulse was throbbing, nipping with little bites of his teeth.

Shifting her hips against his, the liquid feeling in her knees intensified. Butterflies in her belly fluttered, tilting her head back to give him more room to pleasure her, her hips thrust instinctively against his. Lifting her right leg to settle over his hip, his thigh slid into place between her legs. Softly, she rode his jeaned thigh, soft moans exhaling from her throat.

Her eyes flew open, Jake's hands refused to let her touch him as he moved against her. Watching her as she started to climb her peak, her mouth caught on a gasp of pleasure. She could feel something inside of her building, Jake moved against her harder.

"Jake," his name broke from her lips on a deep moan. He could feel her pulse racing against his lips as he lightly nibbled on her neck. One final hard deep thrust against her pushed her over the edge into oblivion.

Peyton's mind clicked back on, reflecting on what had just occurred, _I just had my first - _

They were jarred out of their silent pleasurable world by a door flying open, smashing against the wall. Giggling could be heard on the second level of the library. Rolling their eyes, Jake and Peyton fixed their disheveled clothing and went to find the noisemakers.

* * *

Brooke was found lying flat on one of the tables, fast asleep, it seemed. Lucas was sitting at said table, watching her while playing with things in her purse. He turned when he heard footsteps, seeing Jake and Peyton.

"Soooo, what have you two been up to?" stressing each word slowly, his eyebrows waggled suggestively.

"Nothing," Peyton avoided his eyes looking at Brooke instead. "What's with her?"

"She took a pill and passed out, said she had a migraine, I dunno," Luke put his hands up in mock horror.

"What's up man?" Jake asked, shaking hands with Luke. Doing whatever manly greeting thing they normally did.

Peyton stood next to Jake, his arm around her waist, "Have you seen the stoned twins?"

"Nope and that pisses me off, I was planning to get doped up today," Luke looked disappointed but his eyes twinkled amusingly.

"Just wait until Daddy sees his supersporto doped up, he'll be so upset," faking a horrified gasp, he burst out laughing.

"Well we'll leave you alone with Sleeping Beauty and we're gonna go check on the twins, yell if you hear Dyck coming?" Jake said over his shoulder.

Luke watched the two walk back into the stacks to the stairs leading upwards. _Sleeping Beauty…oh what fun I could have, playing with the Princess, now how to wake her up?_

Looking down at Brooke, ideas flew through his mind, he settled back to pick one and plot a course of action, smirking at her while she slept unaware.

* * *

Jake opened the door of the smoked infested Modern Languages room to see Nathan and Haley playing Leap Frog with each other. Haley attempted to jump over Nathan's back using her hands and she fell half over him. They collapsed on each other, laughing hysterically.

"What are you two doing?" Peyton asked, trying to be the voice of reason.

"I'm the Frog Queen and he is Jester," Haley pointed at Nathan. "Do something stupid, Jester Frog Boy," she commanded.

Nathan looked at her for a second, got down on all fours and proceeded to bounce around the room as best he could without bashing into the cabinets.

Haley fell over laughing. "You're my hero," her head hit the side of a plant. "Ouchie wouchie, that hurt." She started pouting, her lip sticking out petulantly.

Nathan crawled over to her, he kissed the side of her head where she'd hit it. Haley looked up at him after he'd pulled away.

"My Frog Prince," she kissed him passionately, her hands on the side of his face. She pulled back, her face flushed.

"Wow, my princess," Nathan said sappily. They gazed at each other, enamored with one another.

"Great," Peyton rolled her eyes sarcastically and dragged Jake out of the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Looking up at him, she remembered where they'd left off, she'd just had her first orgasm. Wary of what his reaction would be, _did he think she was just a bit on the side for him to have fun with…_

Peyton bit her lip looking at him, wariness written across her features, Jake wondered what she was thinking about. What had happened back there had been incredible for him, hopefully for her as well.

"Peyton about what happened?" he said, trailing off as his eyes widened in shock at something behind her.

"Yeah?" Peyton turned and what she saw shocked her.

A blue t-shirt had just flown up to hit the window, making it pretty obvious what Nathan and Haley were getting up to in the smoke infested room….

* * *

Plz R&R! Help me hit 100 reviews w/ this chappie plz!


	11. Chapter 11

This story is now complete, i think it's run its course. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

* * *

Peyton rolled her eyes, _two people get high, leave them alone in a room together and things start happening. _

Dragging Jake down the stairs, she looked at the papers on the various desks, "We still have to write this stupid essay thing for Dyck." Sitting down, she nibbled on the edge of the pencil, trying to come up with something good enough to satisfy him.

Smiling slightly, she started writing quickly. She and Jake sat in the chairs talking quietly, until Brooke and Lucas stumbled in, hand in hand.

A bit later, Nathan and Haley stumbled down the stairs, clothes thrown on and disheveled looking.

Peyton passed around the paper she'd written, they all smiled and signed it. The clock hit four o'clock. "We're free."

Peyton set the paper on the desk and all six of them walked out.

Dyck came in five minutes later and started to read it.

Dear Mr. Dyck,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it is we did wrong, but we think you're crazy for making us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us, in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out, is that each one of us is a brain, and an athlete, and a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Does that answer your question?

Sincerely yours, The Breakfast Club.

_fin_


End file.
